My Story
by RoTheMagician
Summary: This is a story about me. Lovely! In case you don't know me, I used to be gingerroot15's OC. Well, not anymore! Please just R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Carter

I woke to a scream in the dead of night; it was a truly horrifying scream, as I had been awakened from a _ba _journey. I jumped out of bed and raced to Ro's room. That's where I guessed it came from; I slipped a bit on the carpet in the halls.

I had never heard something so agonizing. Something really dreadful must have happened, because I had never heard the seemingly invulnerable Ro cry, much less scream.

When I finally arrived at her room, I saw that she was curled up in a fetal position; she was rocking back and forth as she lay on the floor, clutching her hand. Pathetic whimpers of agony escaped her trembling lips. Sadie, Walt and Jaz ran into the room also, looks of panic decorated all of their faces.

I then spotted what had injured her: a scorpion. You could easily separate it from the wrinkled sheets on her bed; it seemed to glow with a deadly red as it tried to crawl away on her bed. I took out my khopesh and sliced it in half with one, easy swing.

Jaz was trying to help her with natural words of comfort, she was murmuring to the helpless girl, "It's all right, Ro, it's all right."

Sadie and Walt were trying to help her sit up; she managed to, but groaned with the draining effort. Her teeth were clenched with the excruciating pain.

"Carter!" Jaz yelled to me. "Go get some clean water and bandages!"

I sprinted in order to fulfill my errand.

When I ran back into the room with all of the prescribed materials, I saw that Enna was in the room. Ro's eyes fluttered open and they darted around the room. When she spotted Enna, her eyes blazed with anger.

"You," she nastily spat at the girl through clenched teeth. "You did this; you set that scorpion on me!"

Enna's eyes widened.

"What? I- I would never! It… it wasn't me!" Her lips stumbled over the words as she tried to prove herself innocent.

After I listened to her attempt at an alibi, she didn't really help herself with proving Ro's daring accusation wrong. In my point of view, I think Enna was too full of shock to speak.

Lia, a blind girl following the path of Anubis, stepped into the room. "She's telling the truth. It wasn't her. Serqet took possession of her while she was sleeping."

I stepped forward to give Jaz the bandages and water. It was then I saw Ro's wound for the first time.

It was a six-inch gash, smoking with poison. I was shocked that she wasn't unconscious by now. Jaz took a water-soaked bandage and started cleaning the wound.

Ro winced at the touch of the water. I heard Sadie whisper, "Sleep." Ro relaxed, a slight smile on her face. As she drifted into unconsciousness, I saw Enna still looked shocked. No one likes doing something against their will, and Enna was no different.

It dawned on me as a chill ran down my back. Ro might not make it through the night. For the sake of Ma'at, I was hoping she would.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Caroline (Ro)

You want one word describing it? Excruciating. Although really, one word doesn't work.

I woke to the sound of my own scream. My body had acted for me.

I fell off my bed as I felt the pain. I saw a figure walk into the light- Enna. I swore that if it was really her… well, no. It couldn't have been. After all, she was no animal charmer! The fact that she had a scorpion on her head was a hint too.

I curled into a fetal position, desperately trying not to start crying. I had started rocking on the floor when I heard Carter's voice. "Oh my gods. Ro. Ro? Are you…" It sounded as though he hadn't realized he had said something.

Jaz, Sadie and Walt ran into my room. Finally, a healer! Carter spotted something on my bed, pulled out his _khopesh_, and sliced it in half. Jaz started comforting me. I didn't need comforting, I needed healing!

Sadie and Walt helped me sit up. I groaned, closed my eyes, and clenched my teeth at the blazing agony. When I opened them, there was water, bandages, and Enna. I still needed to be angry at someone, so I chose her. After all, I had seen her.

"You," I spat, my teeth still clenched. "You did this. You set that scorpion on me."

I saw here eyes widen at the (mostly) unfair accusation. "What?" She replied, obviously confused. "I- I would never! It… it wasn't me!"

My best friend Lia stepped into the room. "She's telling the truth. Serqet took possession of her while she was sleeping." I trusted Lia's judgment, as she had never been wrong before. Still, there was always a first, wasn't there?

Carter gave Jaz the bandages and water. Since I was studying under Tefnut, the water goddess, I relaxed. I thought the water would relieve my pain. Boy, was I wrong.

Jaz started to clean my wound with a water-soaked bandage. I winced, but in my head I was screaming and crying. For the first time, I got a good look at my wound.

It was a three-inch long gash on the palm of my hand. It was smoking with poison, and yellowish pus was starting to form around the edges. Just as I was starting to feel nauseous, Sadie whispered in my ear, "Sleep."

I started to smile, but stopped myself. It was going to be a rough night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sadie

After I had put Ro to sleep (no, not like a dog), Carter had carried her to the infirmary. I had a feeling she would need some guidance, so I built up my courage and went to go visit her.

Jaz was kneeling by the bedpan (why do they call it that?), whispering a prayer.

"What did you say?" I asked curiously.

"I asked that she survive this, and that she be sent guidance."

I grimaced. "That would be me."

Jaz eyed me curiously. "You were sent to guide her through her journey? Okay, a.) that was a fast answer. Thanks, Thoth! And b.) you don't know what she'll have to go through."

"I know. But I know it's what I have to do. She needs a guide; she's never been through the Duat!"

"All right then," Jaz replied with a sigh. "Just sit on her bedpan, close your eyes, breathe in once, and open your eyes. Don't breathe out until you've opened your eyes. I'm going to say a spell, and that'll get you to her."

I did as directed and opened my eyes. I breathed out in awe. How in the name of Ma'at had Ro ended up here? And more importantly, where was she?


End file.
